Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Fall 2014
The 5th Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Fall 2014. A discussion was held from November 5th to November 17th. Nominations ran from the 17th of November to the 24th. Voting commenced on the 24th of November and ceased at midnight (UTC) on the 30th of November and results were announced later that day. Nominees Character Award Nominees #'Favorite character:' Jaime Cabrera, Juliette Wicks, Kieran Neville, Sam Riddleman #'Nicest character:' Lindsey Donahue, Milah Hirschfeld, Paige Siobhan #'Funniest character:' Charlie Harper, Jaime Cabrera, Kieran Neville #'Most unique character:' Charlie Harper, Diego Estevez, Juliette Wicks, Kieran Neville, Kimi Natsukawa #'Meanest character:' Arabella Garcia, Monika Burmondy, Nadia Rey #'Biggest flirt:' Jaime Cabrera, Rosemarie Sparrow, Sam Riddleman #'Most sarcastic character:' Adrian Capaldi, Lauren Brodie, Miranda Chu, Monika Burmondy, Sam Riddleman #'Biggest ego:' Jaime Cabrera, Juliette Wicks, Miranda Chu, Nadia Rey, Sarah Willow #'Life of the party:' Danny Vespa, Jaime Cabrera, Sam Riddleman #'Most missed character:' Caitlin McCaughey, Cecilia Carter, Jennifer Summers Ship Award Nominees #'Cutest couple:' Connor Prichard/Lauren Brodie, Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi, Wesley Mercer/Brooke Vincent #'Most interesting dynamic: 'Jaime Cabrera/Lauren Brodie, Charlie Harper/Will Finch, Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi, Kai Mahelona/Sofia Reyes, Matt Finch/Lian Harper, Paige Siobhan/Jaime Cabrera #'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Danny Vespa on Sam Riddleman, Georgia Russet on Kai Mahelona, Miranda Chu on Ralph Jameson #'Best mutual hatred:' Kai Mahelona/Georgia Russet, Nadia Rey/Monika Burmondy, Will Finch/Lian Harper #'Best crack ship: 'Will Finch/Lian Harper, Will Finch/Charlie Harper, Matt Finch/Lauren Brodie, Sam Riddleman/Brooke Vincent #'Biggest OTP: 'Connor Prichard/Lauren Brodie, Matt Finch/Lian Harper, Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi #'Best friendship: 'Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman, Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera, Paige Siobhan/Lauren Brodie, Charlie Harper/Lian Harper, Kai Mahelona/Sofia Reyes #'Best family ship: 'Jaime Cabrera/Jimena Cabrera, Miranda Chu/Lisa Chu, Matt Finch/Will Finch, Charlie Harper/Lian Harper #'Best group ship: '''Lebeaux Gang: Brooke Vincent/Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera/Lauren Brodie/Paige Siobhan/Wesley Mercer, Blackwood Losers: Juliette Wicks/Rosemarie Sparrow/Diego Estevez/Blue Charleston/Carrie Rowan, BHS 2.0: Cameron Bradford/Kai Mahelona/Sofia Reyes/Leighton Diggs/Bryce Walker #'Most missed ship:' Matt Finch/Marzia Sinclair, Juliette Wicks/Blue Charleston, Alisa Emerson/Philip Armitage, Nicolas Santiago/Tatiana Reinhardt/Miles Baker/Verity Schwartz/Trace Joel/Lavender Fitzgerald (Lebeaux Misfits) User Award Nominees #'Most likely to brighten your day:' ShorRoss44, Katbecrazy, Minithepeanut, InsaneBlueberry, HeyLookItzTanni #'Most talkative user: InsaneBlueberry, HeyLookItzTanni, ShorRoss44 #'Most dedicated user: 'Minithepeanut, InsaneBlueberry, HeyLookItzTanni #'Most creative user: 'ShorRoss44, Katbecrazy, InsaneBlueberry #'Most helpful user: 'HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut #'Best self-RPer: 'InsaneBlueberry, ShorRoss44, Minithepeanut #'Most improved user: 'EvilsCourtFan, Katbecrazy, JustSammHere, TheHipsterQueen #'Most missed user: 'ArianaGrandeForever, Cc71, SunriseHorseForever Winners Character Awards #'''Favorite character: Sam Riddleman #'Nicest character:' Milah Hirschfeld #'Funniest character:' Charlie Harper #'Most unique character:' Charlie Harper and Kimi Natsukawa (tie) #'Meanest character:' Arabella Garcia #'Biggest flirt:' Jaime Cabrera #'Most sarcastic character:' Sam Riddleman #'Biggest ego:' Nadia Rey and Sarah Willow (tie) #'Life of the party:' Sam Riddleman #'Most missed character:' Cecilia Carter Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Wesley Mercer/Brooke Vincent #'Most interesting dynamic: 'Kai Mahelona/Sofia Reyes #'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Danny Vespa on Sam Riddleman #'Best mutual hatred:' Will Finch/Lian Harper #'Best crack ship:' Sam Riddleman/Brooke Vincent #'Biggest OTP: 'Matt Finch/Lian Harper #'Best friendship: 'Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman #'Best family ship:' Charlie Harper/Lian Harper #'Best group ship:' Blackwood Losers: Juliette Wicks/Rosemarie Sparrow/Diego Estevez/Blue Charleston/Carrie Rowan #'Most missed ship:' Juliette Wicks/Blue Charleston User Awards #'Most likely to brighten your day: 'HeyLookItzTanni #'Most talkative user: 'InsaneBlueberry #'Most dedicated user: 'Minithepeanut #'Most creative user: 'ShorRoss44 #'Most helpful user: 'Minithepeanut #'Best self-RPer: 'Minithepeanut #'Most improved user: 'Katbecrazy #'Most missed user: 'ArianaGrandeForever